This project will develop computer software to manage contingency intervention programs with handicapped infants. Existing data from the Contigency Intervention Project will be analyzed to study the exploratory strategies of handicapped infants during operant conditioning. These data were collected using an experimental prototype real-time microcomputer system. Using that prototype as a starting point, a new microcomputer software package will be developed for use by early interventionists, educators, and therapists and will be field tested. New software will be developed for this system that will incorporate the best features of the prototype, and will be designed for use (a) with microcomputer equipment that is readily available, and (b) by educational interventionists who have no experience with computers. A market analysis of the needs and resources of early intervention programs using a contingency intervention approach will be carried out. The new Contingency Management software will be tested with four moderately handicapped infants to replicate the patterns of learning from the prototype Contingency Intervention Project. The methodology will compare rates of behavior during reinforcement contingencies to the rate of (a) the same behavior during a 3-min baseline in which no consequences are programmed, and (b) different behaviors for which no consequences are programmed during reinforcement contingencies (i.e., a multiple baseline). In addition the Contingency Management software and system will be used within an early intervention program for one month and evaluated in terms of (a) problems in use (b) comparability of field data with laboratory studies, and (c) proposed interventions which could be accomplished with the system.